


Letter Home

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was prompted by the request, "Tell us the story of Ed and the Shark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the world's a stage - but Arakawa has the rights to FMA, not me.

_Winry,_

 _Before you get all freaked out over the picture, let me explain. Yes, I did go out on a boat. It was a big boat, big enough to haul that fish back to shore. They call it a shark locally, and it’s got three rows of teeth. When one tooth comes out, the second row tooth moves up to take its place. It’s so cool, huh? Well, anyway, I got asked to go out on a fishing boat. Don’t worry, they weren’t trying to drown me or anything. We got out so far, I couldn’t even see shore. They cast out these huge nets and then would drag them in, hand over hand, full of fish. But there was some fish that got hurt and bled all over the place and then there was this giant fin coming out of the water. And the captain said we had to catch it! So he took the biggest fish from the net and put it on this huge hook and we threw it out. That shark bit and the boat rocked so hard, I thought I was going over the side. But the captain just yelled at everyone to hang on and we went on a ride! It was amazing, Winry! The shark kept pulling the boat and the captain kept yelling. We all had to help with wrestling it – no, we didn’t go in the water, but we fought it on the fish hook, like we used to fight the catfish back home. It took hours but we finally got the shark settled down enough we could drag it home. The captain wanted it alive until we got closer to shore because it was too big to bring on board and he said sharks are hard to kill, anyway. But we finally got it into the harbor and some other boats came out. We got it to the dock and that’s when I had them take the picture._

 _Wish you could’ve been here. Shark’s delicious._

 _Love,_

 _Ed_


End file.
